


The Point of No Return

by MistyDawn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Rick Grimes, Coercion, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt Rick Grimes, M/M, Negan (Walking Dead) is his own warning, Violence, poor rick, seriously he an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDawn/pseuds/MistyDawn
Summary: Rick smiled “Fuck you”.Negan’s face contorted in a snarl before punching the smile off his face. Rick reeled from the hit, he was pretty sure his nose was bleeding but all pain was forgotten at Negan’s next words.“You know what maybe I fuckin will you little fucker”.(An alternative take on the trailer scene from s7ep1)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: This fic contains rape/non-con**
> 
> Welcome to the trash pile :)))
> 
> Come visit me on my Tumblr at http://mistyawn.tumblr.com/

It was dark now, the night having fully developed as they remained helpless to the cruelty of the saviours. Rick knelt on the hard gravel in the clearing, he could feel the cold seeping through his jeans, smell the thick cloying scent of blood in the air, but it all seemed strangely muted somehow. As if the mutilated corpses of his closest friends didn’t lie just meters to his right. He’d seen a lot of fucked up things in his life, even before the turn he’d been exposed to the darker parts of human nature as part of the police force. And after-well he knew things were getting bad when daily decapitations of walkers failed to faze him. But this, this was by far the worst thing he’d ever witnessed. 

 

He could hear Negan laughing as he casually walked among the kneeling. It sounded far away, as if it was some strange mirror version of Rick going through hell in another dimension rather than here and now. Rick vaguely registered him making a shitty joke about Lucille but he couldn’t focus. 

 

All he could see was the grotesque image of Abraham’s skull being bashed in; the horrible sound of solid wood meeting bone replayed itself in his mind.

 

But as if Abe wasn’t enough now Rick had lost Glenn. Glenn who had risked his life to save an idiotic stranger in a tank. Glenn who had stuck with Rick from the start, who had somehow managed to find love in this shitstorm of a world. A sob threatened to push its way out of him and he fought to keep it down, he needed to be strong for his group, it’s all that he had left. He needed to do something, do anything, it was his responsibility, he needed to get his family ou-

 

Something wet splashed across his face. With a dawning sense of horror he realised Negan had just swung his bloody bat allowing Glenn’s blood and brain matter to leap off. 

 

Suddenly it was like a dam burst. Rick gasped as his senses seemed to spring back to life seemingly at once. Maggie’s wailing drowned out the cries of the others, she lay sprawled on the ground, desperately reaching towards her husband’s battered body but she hadn’t moved from where she had been kneeling, too afraid of Negan’s wrath. All too aware of what would happen if she defied him. 

 

Crimson blood painted the clearing as a reminder.

 

As Rick looked around he noticed how tired his group was, a weary Michonne tilted to the side, Aaron was shaking, Daryl had a terrified look on his face. Rick followed his gaze to find it resting on the mangled remains of Glenn’s brain. 

 

All of them seemed like they would keel over at any minute. They were covered in blood. Its bright red complexion struck a stark contrast against their pale skin. Carl looked sick and clammy; Rick wanted nothing more than to gather him into his arms, to keep him safe from this monster that was prowling around them with a cheshire grin. 

 

Negan stopped in front of Rick and squatted down to slightly above eye level. Their faces were uncomfortably close, Rick could see every miniscule speck of Abrahams and Glenn’s blood on the man’s face. “Was the joke that bad?” he chuckles. 

 

This only sets off a blood boiling rage within Rick. “I’m gonna kill you, not today…not tomorrow…but I’m gonna kill you”.

 

Negan sucks at his teeth. “Jesus”, his eyes didn’t leave Rick’s. They bore into him, holding him down. “Simon what he have on him, a knife?”

 

Simon, the second in command, shuffles his feet “Uh he had a hatchet”. Negan’s smile grows wider revealing perfect white teeth. “He had an axe.”

 

The taller man stands up and tucks Rick’s axe into his belt, “Simons my right hand man. Having one of those is important, means a lot less work. Do you have one? Or did I?” Negan makes a swinging motion with the barbed bat at Rick’s head. Rick tried to funnel as much hate as he could into his eyes.

 

If only looks could kill. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” Without warning there was a leather gloved hand in his coat collar, dragging him across the ground as if he weighed nothing. “Maybe Rick will be with me. And if not we can just turn these people inside out”. 

 

* * *

 

He had tried to kill Negan with the axe only to be beaten to the floor. That’s where he still lay as they drove through the fog, a walker hit the windscreen and its blood fanned over the glass. Negan erupted into a fit of laughter.

 

“Remind you of anyone you know?” Rick felt sick to his stomach as an image of Glenn’s eye flashed in his mind. “Aw Rick not feeling chatty?” Negan laughed harder. When they finally stopped all that could be seen out the windows of the RV were sheets of white, Rick strained his ears and could hear the moans of the dead as they stumbled along outside. Negan sauntered over to Rick and with a loud thud sank the axe into the table, then he proceeded to casually sit on a cushioned seat that was attached to the wall below the window. Without a word he gently patted the seat next to him-pointedly looking Rick in the eye. Rick slowly rose, almost anticipating the moment when Negan would attack him. 

 

Negan didn’t move, he stayed statue still and regarded Rick with an off putting smile. Rick eased himself onto the small sofa-to the apparent pleasure of Negan as his smile widened and he crowded into Rick’s personal space by shifting extremely close to him.

 

“You belong to me. Those people back there? They belong to me too.” Negan stood. For a long moment Rick didn’t know what would happen. “Look at me”. Rick’s eyes stayed firmly locked on the axe wedged into the table. _I’m not gonna try that again_. A strong hand fisted in Rick’s curls and yanked his head upward to meet a fiery gaze. Gone was the smug grin; instead remained only a cold face. If Rick were anyone else he would be cowering. 

 

Negan slapped Rick across the face. “Maybe you haven’t got it yet you _idiot_ ”, the hand tightened in his hair. Negan was shouting now “You’re mine, from now on you do as I say got it?!”

 

Rick smiled “Fuck you”.

 

Negan’s face contorted in a snarl before punching the smile off his face. Rick reeled from the hit, he was pretty sure his nose was bleeding but all pain was forgotten at Negan’s next words. 

 

“You know what maybe I fuckin will you little fucker”. 

Negan made a motion as if to grab Rick and in alarm he pushed the taller man away. 

 

This only seemed to fuel Negan onwards. He lunged towards Rick, fisting his hands in his coat and threw him over the table. He punched him in the face and Rick flinched to the side, out of the side of his eye he seen another fist fly but he blocked it by grabbing him by the wrist and twisting.

 

Negan yelled, grabbed a fistful of Rick’s curls and yanked intending to force the release of his wrist. However it only served to lift Rick off the table, he crashed into Negan making him stumble and they both fell to the ground. Rick immediately punched Negan in the face. Blood flowed out of the older mans nose and he seemed stunned for a moment before his hands flew to Rick’s throat. “You stupid bitch, you’re gonna pay for that!”

 

Rick’s hands scrambled for his neck, momentarily distracted due to his sudden lack of air, this allowed Negan to straddle Rick’s waist. From his new position Negan’s smile gleamed in the low light “OH BOY!” he exclaimed, “I sure am in for a treat with you!” He released one of his hands so that he could bring his closed fist down on Rick’s face. 

 

“I love them feisty” he leered, “makes it more fun when you finally break them.” Rick could feel the blood cascading down his face as Negan hit him again and again. “Keep acting tough, go ahead I dare you”.

 

Negan laughed and stood. “You’re fucking pathetic you know that?” He kicked the fallen man in the stomach, “fucking weak, I expected better from the guy who killed my men” he kicked him again. Rick doubled over on the floor and spat blood. His ribs felt broken and he couldn’t feel his face, the numbness dulling the pain. _Small blessings_ he thought. 

 

Negan turned away from Rick, instead focusing his gaze on the undead outside. “You brought this on yourself Rick, big man like you just couldn’t accept when he was beat”, Rick coaxed himself onto his hands and knees. His hands stung as he dragged himself away, his body moving at a snail’s pace towards no destination in particular, just as long he was away from _him_. 

 

“I killed two of your friends and you know what? That was me done! You coulda picked your sorry selves up right then and there and hobbled on home. But you just couldn’t have the damn fuckin decency to look at me right”, Negan spun towards Rick, “and now you’ve ma-”

 

Negan regarded the crawling form for a moment before chuckling “Did you see what I just did?” He walked a few steps and placed a heavy booted foot on Rick’s lower back before pushing down roughly. Rick stood no chance. His muscles were trembling from exhaustion and he cried out as his cracked ribs came into contact with the floor. 

 

Negan tsked “Aw honey did I hurt you?” The taller man knelt, placing his knees on either side of Rick’s back and fisting a hand in his hair so he could draw his head back. He seemed to enjoy doing that.

 

“I want you to think about what could happen. Think about what happened.” Negan bent his head so his lips where brushing against Rick’s ear “Hell, even think about what could still happen”. Rick’s entire body shook in an involuntary shiver. Negan threw his own head back in a bark of laughter and moved his free hand to Rick’s flank before slipping under his shirt to pet at Rick’s bruised skin.

 

Two fingers made their way to his ribs and pushed down on the weakened bone there making Rick writhe in pain. “What was that poor sick girls name? She looked pretty bad maybe I should have just put her out of her misery.” 

Rick bucked under Negan “NO!”

The hand in his hair tightened and pushed down, “No? Not her?” Negan chuckled “What about someone else then hmm? What if I gave that lovely little Latino to my men to have some fun with?”

 

“If you touch one hair of Rosita’s head I swear I’ll-“

“Do what? Look at yourself Rick you’re weak.” Rick’s head was yanked around to so that Negan could look into his eyes. “Look Rick I’ve said it before, I don’t want to hurt your people, in fact any more death can be avoided if you just _behave_.” The hands disappeared from his hair and ribs. Rick turned his head away, he was still on his stomach so all he managed was a view of the linoleum floor. 

 

Negan still knelt above him but he had shifted down Rick’s body so that his hands rested lightly on Rick’s hips. Negan’s tongue darted out of his mouth, wetting his bottom lip and with a slightly over-enthusiastic voice he theatrically imitated Rick’s earlier words “ _I’m gonna kill you_ ”.

 

Negan chuckled and squeezed Rick’s hips “You know that shit was cute when you said that right after I bludgeoned those two guys of yours. But it made me realise that getting you into line would take a bit more than the other bastards I’ve dealt with. So without beating around the bush too much… I’m gonna fuck you Rick.”

 

Negan smiled and paused as Rick tensed beneath him “Now I’m a nice guy so I’m not gonna do a damn thing to you without your permission. And after you’ve finally learned your place you can merrily skip right on home with your rag-tag group of friends…well what’s left of them.” 

 

Rick twisted his torso to look Negan directly in the eye only to find the man smirking down at him with an aura of exuberance. Rick could feel himself panicking for the first time in the last few hours. 

 

Before, his other emotions had been in the forefront of his mind; worry, anger, fear and a cocktail of other emotions all rolled into one roiling mess. He couldn’t let his family be punished any more than they had, he couldn’t fail them further, if he let another one die he didn’t know if he could go on. “You’ve already hurt them enough you don’t need to do anything else to them”. 

 

Negan’s smile deepened. “Well if you be good and stop acting so fucking defiant then I won’t have to lay a single finger on them will I?” 

 

Rick broke eye contacted and turned back to face the floor. All the sick and twisted ways the man above him could hurt his family were running through his head. Carl missing his other eye, the left socket red with blood after the eyeball was ripped out by a saviour, Mischonne smiling at him before the barbed spikes of Lucille come into contact with her face. Aaron, Sasha, Rosita, Maggie, Eugene, Daryl; every one of them getting their skulls cracked open by a wooden baseball bat. 

 

He couldn’t let that happen he had to do it for them. To make sure they survive. Negan shifted restlessly “So what do you say rickabye baby? Do I got a yes or a no from you?” 

 

Rick’s skin was crawling, he could practically feel Negan’s perverse grin boring into his body making him feel exposed. He sighed as the last dredges of fight left him. “Just get it over with”. 

 

Negan’s grin became wider; the faux friendliness that the smile had previously been shrouded in fell away only leaving a sharp deadly thing in its wake. “Oh baby I’m gonna have some fuckin’ fun with you” he hissed into Rick’s ear. 

 

The other man rocked back on his heels away from Rick. He felt as though he could breathe for the first time now that the oppressive presence had been quite literally lifted off his shoulders. Rick steeled himself-he knew this false sense of security wouldn’t last long.

As if on que Negan slapped Rick’s ass “Come on darlin’ up on your hands and knees”.

Rick hesitated-if he did this there was no going back, this truly was the point of no return.

His injuries protested weakly as he raised himself up. He could feel the other man hovering behind him and he tried not to jump as Negan’s hands settled on his hips again before sliding around to deftly undo Rick’s belt and pull both Rick’s jeans and his underwear down to his ankles. 

 

Rick could hear Negan shuffle forward and suddenly there was two fingers resting lightly on Rick’s closed lips. “Suck”.

 

Rick jerked back slightly and Negan sighed impatiently “You want me to fuck you dry? Cause let me tell you something Rick you’re gonna like it a lot less than I am.”

 

Rick weighed up his options, regardless of what he did he knew Negan was going to have his way with him. Mind made up he parted his lips and let the other man shove his fingers into his mouth. They tasted oddly like gunpowder and for a brief moment Rick pondered at how Negan would be in contact with the stuff since he seemed so fond of melee weapons. 

 

“Get them nice and wet, you need to be able to walk after this”, Negan chuckled “Aren’t I good to you hmm? You see any other guy in this situation would just plunge on in, inflict as much pain as possible, ya’ know? But me, I _care_ about the welfare of my possessions . . . especially when they haven’t been broken in yet. You should be grateful.”

Smug bastard Rick thought. He wanted to bite Negan’s fingers. 

When Negan was satisfied with Rick’s work he withdrew his fingers and retook his position behind him. Then, without warning, he slid two slick fingers into Rick. This time Rick couldn’t help but jump at the intrusion, the fingers were big-well they felt big to him, he didn’t know how he was going to take anything bigger. Negan chuckled and placed a hand on his hip to steady him then twisted the fingers before adding a third. 

 

“Bet ya thought you were all going to grow old together, sitting around the table at Sunday dinner having a happily ever after.” Negan continued to jab his fingers into Rick, curling and twisting them to stretch him out. “No… doesn’t work like that Rick.” 

 

He withdrew and unbuckled his own belt, the metal of the buckle briefly scraped over itself- it was a soft sound but to Rick’s ears it was harsh. 

 

“Not anymore” Negan states-almost as an afterthought. He leaned back to study his handiwork before pushing his trousers down to his knees and pulling himself out. 

 

Rick stared at the dusty floor of the RV, he heard Negan spit into his hands and start to slick himself up. Rick’s hands were splayed out in front of him and he switched his gaze to the drying blood on his cracked knuckles. 

 

There was no way out of this. He had fought droves of the undead, killed countless people who had wronged him and his group- but it had all come down to this. He should have been better, should have found somewhere better for his people. They wouldn’t even be in this situation if he’d killed the Governor when he had the chance. 

 

“Show time Rick. Spread em’ wider”. Rick wanted to run, to be anywhere but here. He spread his knees on the floor and felt Negan shuffle closer so that the bulk of him was nestled between his legs. 

 

Negan took hold of Rick’s hips and lined himself up. “You are so gonna regret crossing me” Negan jeered. 

Rick’s hands curled to fists. _I already do_.

With no further warning Negan nudged inwards. Rick gasped, it was like no pain he’d ever felt.

When he was eleven he had fallen out of a tree and broken his leg; the pain had been sharp- the kind that shoots up your leg and makes you scream. When he’d been shot it had been like fire spreading across his shoulder, but this…this was a whole other kind of agony. He felt as if he was being torn apart from inside, his muscles were strained and burning and he desperately attempted to relax as the muscles spasmed and tensed around the intrusion. 

 

Negan’s hands tightened on Rick’s hips before he jerked his pelvis forward to push in deeper. Rick was barely holding onto a whimper as Negan pushed in fully “that’s right darlin’ take it all” he said in a hushed tone. The older man paused for a moment, Rick’s muscles were fluttering around him and he was panting heavily.

 

Negan moved one hand to the small of Rick’s back and he thumbed at his back dimples lightly “Shhh, relax-have some fun Rick! No point being a negative nancy. Yano if ya play your cards right you can get a little enjoyment out of this too.”

 

Rick all but growled in response. Negan let out a barking laugh “That’s my boy! You’ve got spirit Rick, no arguing about that”. 

Negan’s eyes roamed eagerly over Rick’s form, “Can’t wait to break it”. Suddenly he pulled out and slammed back in. 

Rick let out a shout. He should have been expecting that. Tears of pain gathered in his eyes as Negan thrust, each drag of the other mans cock inside him stung, each thrust punctuated with a pained gasp from Rick.

 

From behind him Negan’s teeth gleamed as he grinned and let out a pleased whistle “Damn! Should have known you’d be tight. Fuck.” Negan quickened his pace and the harsh slaps of flesh-on-flesh filled Rick’s ears. He wanted to be anywhere but here. 

 

He wanted to be back home in Alexandria, Michonne in his arms in their shared bed, little Judy would be in her crib surrounded by teddy bears and toys and Carl would be down the hall sleeping- finally safe from the danger outside the walls. They would all be free from the constant threats they had faced on the road. Every single one of them. Even Glenn and Abraham. 

 

But that could never happen. Glenn and Abe were dead and Rick wasn’t safe tucked away behind a tall metal wall; he was on his hands and knees in a dilapidated trailer with their murderer fucking him.

 

Negan’s hands began to wander over Rick’s back, pushing up his t-shirt to reveal pale skin mottled by fresh bruises. The touches were reverent at first, taking their time to move across his expanse of skin-almost as if Negan were drinking he sight of him in. A hand came to rest on a particularly dark bruise by Rick’s shoulder blade; it was the point he’d fallen on earlier when they had beaten each other to the ground. Negan stroked the bruise with a thumb before pressing down on it with his blunt fingernails he chuckled as Rick hissed abruptly. “How does it feel to be brought so low so quickly?”

Rick ground his teeth together but remained silent. 

It only served to make Negan laugh brashly as he pulled out “Hmm? Not talking?”  
A hand slid to the back of Rick’s neck whilst the other repositioned itself on his already bruising hip. Negan grunted as he forced Rick face-first into the dirty plastic floor so that his hips were in the air and his back arched downwards.

 

He didn’t have time to protest as Negan mounted him again, this time sliding in without much protest from Rick’s body. “Well _that’s_ much better” he sighed before he resumed his thrusts.

 

Negan hadn’t been lying, the new position wasn’t as painful as the last, Rick wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse. Instead of being able to focus on the pain he could feel and hear everything in great detail. He could hear the pounding of dead hands on the outside on the trailer; he could hear each sound Negan made when he fucked into him. He could feel how big Negan’s cock actually was as it slid in and out of him- could feel the way it left an emptiness in its wake when it pulled out and how it parted his insides at it filled him up again in one stroke. He could feel the strong grip in his neck and hip that was going to leave marks. 

_Oh god they’d know, they’d all know what he had let happen to him, how he’d_ -

Negan’s cock slid past a spot inside Rick and before he knew it he let out a moan.  
The thrusting stuttered to a stop. 

“What was that Rick? Care to say it again?”

Rick could hear the smirk in his voice “Fuck you”. 

A slow smile spread across Negan’s face, he gripped Rick’s sides and ground his hips in a slow circle to pinpoint Rick’s sweet spot. “You sure about that?” 

Rick moaned again. 

“There’s the money shot.” Negan adjusted his angle and punched his hips into Rick hitting his prostate in a barrage of precise movements. Rick panted harshly as the dull throbbing of pain mixed with pinpricks of pleasure. 

 

Rick tried to keep quiet to no avail; every thrust forced a moan out of him which only served to make Negan quicken his pace. Negan pulled out so that the head of his cock rested on the rim of Rick’s entrance before plunging back in roughly, Rick bit down on his wrist to stifle his gasp but ended up whimpering instead as his teeth accidentally pierced his skin. The blood bloomed lazily from his wound and dripped in beads down his writs to pool on the floor. 

It wasn’t the only place he was bleeding.

Negan’s hips snapped forward in one particularly deep shove and hit Rick’s prostate head-on, before he knew it his own hips had twitched backwards to meet Negan’ thrusts and he let out a strangled whine. He couldn’t help it now- it was as if his body had a mind of its own as his ass rolled backwards onto Negan.

 

“Like music to my fuckin ears baby” Negan panted as he moved a hand to Rick’s lower back and pushed down to make the man below him arch up further. “You enjoying this darlin’?”

Rick moaned in response. 

Negan laughed as the hand slid down Rick’s body to fist in his hair and twist so that Negan could see his face. Rick’s eyes were glazed over and his pupils were blown. “You’ll speak when spoken to” he shouted.

“I…fuck…I can’t…I” Rick keened. 

Negan’s eyes lit with malice “yeah you are aren’t you, you fuckin slut”. His thrusting became rougher and Rick arched backwards “so eager to take my fuckin cock you little whore”. Rick whimpered and dug his fingernails into the floor. 

 

Negan’s thrusts began to stutter-Rick could tell he was close. He himself was only semi-erect, the pleasure was intoxicating but the context of the situation was enough to stop him getting fully hard. Negan’s grip became more firm as he bent over Rick’s back so that he was able to mouth at the skin of Rick’s neck. “You answer to me. Say it”.

 

Rick didn’t hesitate. He knew better. “I answer to you”.

Negan’s thrusts sped up “You provide for me”

“I provide for-“ Rick yelped as Negan bit harshly into his neck and came inside him.

He could feel the hot spurts of come coating his insides as Negan bit down on his earlobe and softly whispered “You belong to me”

Negan was on top of Rick-keeping him there, holding him down. He closed his eyes in resignation. “I belong to you”.

Negan squeezed Rick’s hip and pulled out. Rick could hear him stand up and buckle his belt. He pushed himself up onto his knees and with shaky hands he pulled up his trousers. Gathering his strength he stood and turned to find Negan staring at him with a smirk on his face and a hard look in his eye. He opened the door and threw Rick’s hatchet outside.

 

“Go get my axe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic (I apologise if it's bad haha)! So ive had this idea for a while because while watching the show I noticed Negan throws off really weird vibes every time he is near Rick and basically it was begging to be written lol! Beta'd by weeblueminx.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
